A Filha do Maroto
by LegrandBlackk
Summary: Marlene é uma menina alegre que vai conhecer a verdade sobre a morte de sua mãe e quem é se pai.
1. Chapter 1

: A Filha do Maroto - Sirius Black

- John, acho que chegou a hora de contarmos tudo a Sarah - Disse Marie

- Não sei se precisamos... - ele tentou desconversar

- Mas ela precisa saber a verdade, como, por que e por quem Marlene foi assassinada, e quem é o pai dela...

- Mas vai ser um choque para ela Marie...

- Uma hora ela vai descobrir, e melhor que seja por nós...

- Se você acha melhor... - disse John dobrando o jornal em que se lia na primeira pagina:

_A Volta D'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado_

_Por Roger LLoris_

_Ontem o Ministro da Magia Britânico Cornélio Fudge em entrevista afirmou que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, voltou a ser visto em Londres, mais precisamente DENTRO do Ministério da Magia Britânico. Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado não era visto desde o dia 31 de Outubro de 1981, em Godric's Hollow, quando na noite do mesmo dia Assassinou Tiago e Lílian Potter, e tentou a mesma coisa contra o filho do casal, Harry, que na época tinha um ano, mas misteriosamente ele não conseguiu matar o garoto e desde então nunca mais tinha sido visto. Ele teria sido visto em companhia de seus seguidores, auto-denominados "Comensais da Morte". Teria acontecido ali uma terrível batalha, que entre os envolvidos estava o foragido SIRIUS BLACK, mas, ao contrario do que muitos acreditavam, ele não estava do lado d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, e sim do lado dos que o confrontaram. O nome de Sirius Black esta na lista de mortos no combate. Dois outros ilustres combatentes foram Alvo Dumbledore e HARRY POTTER, o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu, como ficou conhecido depois do ocorrido na noite de 31 de Outubro de 1981. Cornélio Fudge retirou todas as acusações sobre Sirius Black, acometendo a acusação do assassinato de doze trouxas a Pedro Pettigrew, a quem todos pensavam estar morto, também assassinado por Black:_

"Sirius Black era inocente de todas as acusações. O assassinato de doze trouxas em 02 de Novembro de 1981 foi cometido por Pedro Pettigrew_, aliado D' Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, que simulou sua morte para incriminar Black."_

_Como diria um velho ditado trouxa, "a justiça tarda, mas não falha". Black pelo menos depois de morto foi inocentado das acusações que o fizeram passar 13 anos em Askaban."Que isso sirva de consolo para a alma de um homem que sempre acreditou na sua inocência" diz Alvo Dumbledore depois do pronunciamento de Fudge._

_Será que os tempos de Pânico voltaram? Esperamos que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado seja logo capturado para conseguirmos deitar nossas cabeças e dormir sossegados._

- Já sei o que vamos fazer... Vamos mandar uma carta a Dumbledore. Ele vai nos ajudar nisso. - disse Marie pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena.

Sarah era uma garota de 15 anos, morena, com longos cabelos negros e cacheados que chegavam a sua cintura. Seus olhos eram de um azul perolado quase branco, e um sensor de humor que não deixava ninguém perto dela triste. Mas também tinha um gênio difícil, quando maltratavam alguém na sua frente, era melhor sair de perto. Todos gostavam dela em BeaxBeatons. Mas naquela tarde tudo ia mudar...

Sarah chegou em casa e deixou a mochila no Sofá da sala...

- Vó, você esta ai?

- Estou aqui na cozinha Sarah...

- Que bom, estou morrendo de fome. - disse ela dando um beijo na buchecha da avó. - o que a senhora está fazendo?

- Almondegas...

- Que delicia, vou tomar um banho e já desço para almoçar.

- Desça logo que depois precisamos conversar Sarah...

- Nossa Vó, o que aconteceu?

- Vamos esperar seu vô chegar. Agora vá tomar o seu banho...

- ok...

Sarah tomou seu banho rapidamente. Nunca tinha visto a Avó tão séria e preocupada. Quando desceu, seu avô já tinha chegado e estava sentado à mesa com sua avó, e trocavam olhares nervosos...

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Sarah já não conseguindo se conter

- Sarah, eu preciso que você mantenha a calma e ouça tudo que nós temos a te dizer. - começou Marie

- Mas o que?...

- Nos ouça primeiro, e depois eu juro que responderemos todas as suas perguntas.

- Mas sobre o que vocês vão me contar?

- Sobre a morte de sua mãe, e... sobre o seu Pai.

Nessa hora Sarah congelou. A Avó nunca tinha deixado Sarah perguntar sobre seu pai... era um assunto proibido na casa dos McKinnon. Mas sobre o que eles conversariam sobre a morte de sua mãe?

Ela sabia que sua mãe, Marlene McKinnon havia morrido pouco depois do seu parto, vitima de complicações do mesmo...

- Sarah, você precisa saber de algumas coisas. - agora quem falava era John, que até aquele momento tinha se mantido calado.

- Ok, podem falar.

- Bom, primeiro, nós... eh... hum... mentimos sobre a morte de sua mãe...

- O que como assim?...

- Sarah, nos deixe terminar por favor...

- ok vovô...

- Sua mãe não morreu no seu parto. Ela foi assassinada, quando você tinha um pouco mais de um ano. Ela foi assassinada a mando de um bruxo das trevas muito poderoso,talvez o mais poderoso de todos os tempos...

- É aquele que está na capa de todos os jornais? - disse Sarah com a voz embargada... já estava ficando difícil segurar as lagrimas...

- Sim. Eles invadiram as casa onde vocês moravam e a torturaram para conseguir informações...

- Que informações?

- Espere Sarah, vamos chegar lá. É preciso que você entenda. Sua mãe era uma bruxa muito talentosa e corajosa, e sempre bateu de frente com esse bruxo. Ela e seus amigos formaram uma equipe que tinha como objetivo acabar com esse bruxo das trevas...

- A Ordem da Fênix - lembrou Marie

- Isso mesmo. Mas Voldmort, esse era o nome dele, estava ficando muito incomodado com isso e ordenou ataques contra os membros da Ordem.

- Um desses ataques foi contra minha mãe?

- Não. Ele ordenou ataques a duas Famílias, os Longbotton e os Potter. Os Longbotton foram torturados até ficarem loucos, mas não foram mortos, diferentente dos Potter, que foram atacados pelo próprio Voldmort; ele matou Tiago e Lílian Potter, mas não se sabe como, quando foi matar o filhinho deles, Harry, ele perdeu seus poderes e desapareceu. Os seus seguidores ficaram loucos e queriam saber o paradeiro de seu líder, e começaram a atacar os amigos dos Potter. Sua mãe era a melhor amiga de Lílian Potter, desde o tempo da escola, e não demorou muito para eles a procurarem. Marlene negou saber do paradeiro de Voldmort, mas eles não acreditaram nela e a mataram.

- Essa é a verdadeira história sobre a morte da minha mãe?

- Sim Sarah...

- E por que não me contaram? - as lagrimas escorriam pelo belo rosto da jovem

- Por que você era muito nova para entender isso. Sua mãe pressentindo que corria perigo mandou você para nós e tentou se esconder, mas mesmo assim eles a acharam... - Marie também chorava.

- Mas onde entra o meu pai nessa historia?

- Seu pai ficou louco quando soube da morte da sua mãe. Ele não sabia que você existia. Eles tinham resolvido terminar a relação deles com medo de que Voldmort usasse um ao outro como chantagem, já que pertenciam a Ordem da Fênix. Sua mãe escondeu a gravidez do seu pai, fugindo da Inglaterra e vindo para Paris morar com a gente. Mas a Ordem precisava dela, então ela voltou. Quando ele soube quem tinha matado sua mãe, ele caçou e achou o culpado... Pedro Pettigrew...

- Espera ai, eu li esse nome hoje no jornal, ele fingiu morrer para incriminar... - e a compreensão caiu como gelo no estomago de Sarah. - não... não pode ser, meu pai era...

- Sirius Black. Sim Sarah, seu pai é Sirius Black. - Disse John vendo que a neta não queria acreditar.

Para Sarah era muito duro de entender. Em menos de um minuto era ganhara e perdera seu pai. Conhecia a fama de assassino que Sirius Black tinha, mas depois de sua morte ele tinha sido inocentado. Passou 13 anos em Askaban por um crime que não cometeu, para vingar a morte de sua mãe que tinha sido assassinada.

- Sarah, eu preciso que você entenda que não te contamos nada porque você era muito nova e não entenderia o porque de seu pai estar na cadeia sem falarmos que tinha sido por cauda da morte de sua mãe. - disse Marie

- Está tudo bem... Por isso eu tenho o Black no nome... Eu pensava que era uma coincidência no mínimo incomum...

O nome de Sarah era Sarah McKinnon Black.

- Agora que você já sabe a verdade e Voldemort voltou, acho pouco seguro você continuar vivendo com a gente Sarah... - começou Marie

- Como assim vó?

- Pensamos muito e resolvemos que você deve voltar à Inglaterra, para ficar junto com a Ordem da Fênix. Lá você vai estar muito mais bem protegida do que nós. Voldemort com certeza sabe da sua existência, e não vai tardar a começar a te procurar. Eu e seu avô já estamos velhos demais para te proteger, mas em Londres, perto de Dumbledore, você estará muito mais segura...

- Mas eu não quero deixar vocês...

- Mas você precisa Sarah, é para o seu bem...

- Mas e a escola?

- Você estudará em Hogwarts, a escola onde sua mãe e seu pai estudaram e se conheceram...

Sarah voltou a chorar... Não queria deixar os avós em Paris e abandonar tudo. Mas via que não teria escolha. Se Voldemort viesse atrás dela, os seus avós não teriam nenhuma chance contra ele. Depois de um tempo ela entendeu que mudar para Londres seria o melhor... Poderia saber mais sobre sua mãe... E sobre seu pai...

Minerva McGonagall tinha sido chamada à sala do diretor por um bilhete de Fawkes...

- Bom dia diretor...

- Bom dia Minerva, tenho um assunto interessante para tratar com você.

- Sobre o que seria professor?

- Ontem à noite recebi uma coruja de John e Marie McKinnon...

- Os pais de Marlene McKinnon? Da Ordem?

- Sim. E a carta deles me pedia ajuda. Eles acham que está na hora de revelar o ultimo segredo de Marlene...

- Segredo? Desculpe Alvo, não estou entendendo.

- Sim Minerva, Marlene teve uma filha...

- Como? Uma filha?

- Sim... Ela escondeu a gravidez de todo mundo, menos a mim. Fui seu único confidente. Assim que a menina nasceu ela á mandou para Paris, para ser criada com os avós.

- Mas quem era o pai dessa criança? Não me diga que era...

- Sim Minerva, ele mesmo...

- Por Merlin, Alvo, isso é mesmo verdade?

- Sim Minerva. Sirius Black e Marlene McKinnon tiveram uma filha.

- Mas como escondeu isso de todo mundo?

- Sirius também não sabia, ela tinha medo que Voldemort fosse atrás dela e fizesse algum mau à menina.

- Mas o que há de novo para que você me conte este segredo?

- Como disse, recebi uma carta de John e Marie pedindo ajuda, para que eu a receba em Hogwarts e a proteja, pois agora com a volta de Voldemort eles temem muito pela segurança dela.

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Vou aceita-la é claro. Fiz uma promessa a Marlene que se acontecesse alguma coisa a ela, eu cuidara de Sarah...

- Então esse é o nome dela? Sarah...

- Sim... Ela chega hoje à noite em Londres, e como ainda faltam dois dias para o começo do ano letivo, ela vai ficar na sede da Ordem, com Lupin e os outros...

- lupin com certeza vai gostar de saber disso.

- Creio que sim. Fineus - disse o diretor para o quadro à sua direita - Você poderia, por favor, ir até o seu quadro no Largo Grimmauld e avisar á Remo Lupin que preciso falar com ele?

- Claro Alvo... - disse Fineus saindo do quadro. Instantes depois ele voltou dizendo que Lupin já estava a caminho.

Bom pessoal ta ai o primeiro capitulo...

Espero que gostem...

É a minha primeira fic...

Comentem por favor...

Twitter: LegrandBlack


	2. Chapter 2

Harry não via a hora de sair da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Apesar de não saber muito bem o que queria. A lembrança de Sirius o atormentou o verão inteiro, fora a sua cicatriz que doía a todo instante. Mas, agora, ele iria se juntar aos seus amigos.

Lupin lhe mandara uma coruja dizendo que iriam lhe buscar hoje, às 5h da tarde, e que ele tinha uma surpresa para o garoto. Harry, como sempre, arrumou tudo de última hora e, quando ouviu um barulho na soleira da porta da sala, não teve dúvidas de quem era.

Ao descer as escadas, viu o tio Valter numa cor que beirava à púrpura, com a sua tão conhecida veia da testa mais saltada do que nunca. Foi então que Harry lembrou-se que não tinha avisado aos Dursley que iriam vir apanhá-lo. Mas o que mais incomodava o tio Valter, na verdade, era a aparência de Lupin. Suas vestes estavam mais surradas do que nunca, e ele parecia muito velho, mas feliz por ver Harry.

- Olá Harry, está pronto?

- Claro, Lupin. Vou buscar o meu malão e a Edwiges.

Harry subiu a toda velocidade e logo desceu com o malão e Edwiges ao hall de entrada. Não disse nada aos Dursley, não adiantaria mesmo. Então, pegou o braço que Lupin lhe ofereceu e os dois aparataram para o largo Grimmauld.

Não era exatamente para lá que Harry queria ir, afinal, tinha sido ali que Sirius passara seus últimos dias, era lá que vivia preso sem poder pôr o pé para fora, preso em sua própria casa.

- Eu sei que você não deve estar muito feliz de voltar aqui Harry, mas era um desejo do Sirius. - Os olhos de Lupin brilharam como se quisessem esconder as lágrimas - Ele queria que a sua velha casa continuasse sendo a sede da Ordem.

- Tudo bem, eu não me importo - disse Harry, mentindo.

- Mas eu tenho uma coisa que eu acho que vai te alegrar.

- O quê?

- Espere, vou lhe contar com calma. Mas, primeiro, vá dar um abraço no Rony e na Hermione. Eu acho que eles também têm uma novidade pra te contar. Estão lá em cima...

Harry subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto de Rony e, quando abriu a porta, viu uma coisa que não esperava... Rony e Hermione se beijando.

- Wowwww, - disse ele sem jeito - se vocês quiserem, eu volto depois. - Falou, não conseguindo esconder a surpresa.

- Harry! - Disse Hermione sem fôlego, correndo para abraçar o amigo. - Que bom que você chegou...

- Sério mesmo? Não to atrapalhando nada? - Perguntou Harry, risonho.

- Ah! Cala a boca, Harry - Exclamou Rony, mais vermelho do que seus cabelos. - Cara, como andou nesse verão?

- Com os pés... To zoando. Bem, eu acho... Então, era essa a novidade que vocês queriam me contar?

- Basicamente sim. Achamos melhor não contar nada por carta.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

- Já faz umas duas semanas mais ou menos... - disse Hermione como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Acho muito bom que vocês tenham se entendido.

- Hum, legal... - disse Rony esquivo - Vamos descer que a mamãe deve estar louca pra te ver.

E não deu outra. Depois da saraivada da Sra. Weasley dizendo que ele estava muito magro, Lupin chamou Harry, Hermione e Rony para conversar, separados dos demais.

- Então... - disse Harry curioso - qual é a surpresa?

- Bom, eu vou direto ao assunto... Vocês sabem que Sirius e Tiago eram os maiores namoradores de Hogwarts no nosso tempo. Isso, é claro, antes de Tiago começar a dar em cima da Lílian. E todos sabem que a Lily foi a mulher que domou Tiago Potter... - Harry sorriu ao ver Lupin falar assim dos seus pais - Mas poucos sabem quem foi a mulher que domou Sirius Black...

- Como é que é? - Perguntou Rony

- Isso mesmo, Rony, Sirius também teve um amor em Hogwarts. Seu nome era Marlene McKinnon.

- McKinnon? Eu já ouvi esse nome antes. - Disse Harry tentando se lembrar.

- Ela está na foto que Moody te deu o ano passado. A foto da Ordem.

- Ah, é verdade... Ela era a namorada do Sirius?

- Sim... A única mulher que o Sirius amou.

- Uau... Dessa eu não sabia.

- Quase ninguém sabe. Mas o que eu preciso dizer pra vocês é muito mais que isso... Bom, eles namoraram depois que saíram de Hogwarts, e os dois, é lógico, entraram para a Ordem...

Harry, Rony e Hermione ouviam tudo tentando absorver o máximo de informações possíveis.

- Marlene e Sirius eram muito apaixonados um pelo outro. Mas pessoas estavam morrendo, e eles se preocupavam muito com a segurança um do outro. Marlene era de uma família muito poderosa e Sirius também... Eles tinham medo que Voldemort pegasse um deles para chantagear o outro.

"Então, um dia eles brigaram e Marlene se foi. Nós sabíamos que ela tinha ido embora não por causa da briga com Sirius, e sim para protegê-lo. Um tempo depois aconteceu o ataque a sua casa Harry, e seus pais foram mortos. Ninguém sabia o paradeiro de Voldemort, e os comensais da morte saíram atrás de outros membros da Ordem à procura dele. A primeira casa em que eles entraram foi a de Marlene, pois ela era a melhor amiga da sua mãe na escola... Sempre andavam juntas. Logo, os comensais acharam que ela poderia saber de alguma coisa. Dois comensais foram a casa dela...

- Quem? - perguntou Hermione

- Pedro Pettigrew e Belatriz Lestrange.

- O quê? - Exclamaram os três em uníssono

- Sim. Eles foram até a casa dela, mas Marlene não tinha a informação que eles queriam, então...

- Eles a mataram. - Concluiu Harry.

- Isso mesmo. Quando Sirius soube da morte dela e quem havia feito isso, ele enlouqueceu. Ele sabia que Pedro tinha traído seus pais e que, agora, ele tinha matado a mulher que ele amava. Sirius saiu numa caçada atrás dele e quando o achou... Bem, vocês sabem o que aconteceu.

- Sirius acabou em Azkaban. Mas... Por que você está contando essa história pra gente, Lupin?

- É por que há um segredo escondido em toda essa história... Quando Marlene fugiu, ela estava grávida.

- O quê? - Os três disseram juntos.

- Sim, isso mesmo que vocês ouviram... Marlene e Sirius tiveram uma filha. Ela se chama Sarah e tem a mesma idade de vocês.

- E agora, o que vai acontecer? - Hermione foi quem falou primeiro.

- Os avós de Sarah mandaram uma carta à Dumbledore pedindo ajuda. Eles temem que, agora que Voldemort voltou, ele queira ir atrás de Sarah. Por isso resolveram que era melhor ela vir para Londres. E ela chega hoje à noite.

- Mas já? - Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim. Eu e seu pai vamos buscá-la no aeroporto.

- Que legal! E ela vai para Hogwarts com a gente? - Hermione perguntou empolgada.

- Sim. E espero que vocês se tornem amigos e a ajudem a superar o peso dessas revelações.

- Pode deixar com a gente, sei bem o que é passar por isso... - Harry disse alegre.

- Acho melhor irmos jantar agora, senão Molly é capaz de me esquartejar por mantê-los tanto tempo sem comer.

Assim, eles seguiram para a cozinha, onde a Sra. Weasley já estava colocando a mesa para o jantar.

- Remo, a que horas vocês vão buscá-la?

- Mamãe, você já sabia da Sarah?

- Claro, Rony.

- Por que nós somos sempre os últimos a saber das coisas?

- Desculpe Rony, acho que a culpa é minha. Achei mais interessante vocês três saberem juntos. - Dumbledore entrara pela cozinha da Mansão - Molly o cheiro está ótimo...

- Professor...

- Olá Harry, como vai? - ele perguntou paternalmente.

- Bem Professor. Na medida do possível.

- Ótimo, espero que a chegada de Sarah te ajude a esquecer o que aconteceu no verão passado.

- Claro, Professor.

- Bem, acho que está na hora Remo. Vamos indo então?

- Certo, Alvo. Molly, estaremos aqui antes das oito... Espero.

- Ok Remo.

Os dois se encontraram com o já no aeroporto e, depois que a porta de desembarque se abriu, não demorou muito para Remo reconhecer Sarah no meio dos outros passageiros. Uma garota morena, com cabelos encaracolados até a cintura e olhos azuis vinha pela passarela de desembarque

- Por Merlim... Ela é a cara da Marlene.

- A semelhança é mesmo impressionante Remo. - Dumbledore também parecia impressionado.

- Vamos até ela então.

- Olá Sarah... - disse Dumbledore.

- Olá... O senhor deve ser o Professor Dumbledore. Madame Maxime me falou muito bem do Senhor - Ela falou timidamente.

- Sim, querida. Como foi de viagem?

- Muito bem, obrigada.

- Prazer Sarah, meu nome é Remo Lupin, fui um grande amigo dos seus pais.

- Olá Sr. Lupin, como vai?

- Muito bem, e pode me chamar de Remo. - Os olhos do homem brilhavam enquanto olhava para Sarah. A semelhança era tanta que era impossível não lembrar de Marlene e Sirius.

- Ok então, Remo.

- Muito prazer Sarah, Arthur Weasley, ao seu dispor.

- Muito Prazer Sr. Weasley. - Cumprimentou a garota.

- Bom vamos indo então? - Disse Dumbledore oferecendo o braço para Sarah - Creio que não saiba aparatar ainda?

- Não Sr. - disse Sarah, segurando no braço de Dumbledore.

Os quatro aparataram em frente ao Largo Grimmauld e Dumbledore deu a Sarah um pequeno pergaminho no qual estava escrito "_A sede da Ordem da Fênix fica no Largo Grimmauld, número 12" _

- Guarde essa informação e não diga a ninguém. Entendeu Sarah? - Dumbledore dizia serenamente, mas firme.

- Sim Sr.

Eles entraram na casa e Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, Tonks e a Sra. Weasley esperavam Sarah na cozinha para recepcioná-la.

Quando ela entrou a primeira a dar as boas vindas foi a Sra. Weasley com aquele seu conhecido ar de mãezona que todos conhecem.

- Olá Sarah, muito prazer. Sou Molly Weasley, esposa de Arthur. Seja bem vinda. Como foi de viagem? Você está com fome? Quer comer alguma coisa? - Disse num atropelo enquanto abraçava a garota.

- Mamãe, assim a senhora vai sufocá-la. - Comentou Rony, entediado.

- Sente-se Sarah, esses são Harry, Hermione, Gina e Tonks.

- Olá! - Todos disseram acenando para a garota

Sarah se sentou entre Gina e Tonks, e logo fez amizade com as duas e com Hermione, enquanto a Sra. Weasley não parava de servir mais comida em seu prato. Foi nessa hora que Fred e Jorge chegaram e a Sra .Weasley os xingou por estarem atrasados.

- Onde os senhores estavam? Estava morta de preocupação, eu disse para vocês estarem aqui antes do jantar porque Sarah chegaria hoje.

O legal é que Fred ouvia tudo que a mãe falava. Já Jorge parecia que não estava nesse mundo. Ele olhava fascinado para Sarah, que também olhava o ruivo, fato que não passou despercebido por Gina.

- Fecha a boca Jorge, senão entra mosquito. - Disse ela arrancando risinhos abafados de Hermione e Tonks.

Jorge caíra em si e caminhava até Sarah, de um jeito estranho. Parecia deslizar pela cozinha até Sarah.

- Jorge Weasley, à sua disposição - disse beijando a mão da garota.

Ninguém entendeu aquela cena, Jorge nunca tinha se comportado assim, mas ele logo se sentou na outra ponta da mesa com Fred, que acenava risonho para Sarah.

Quando o jantar acabou e as sobremesas já haviam sido devoradas, todos começaram a fazer perguntas à Sarah, principalmente Hermione que queria saber como eram as aulas em Beauxbatons. Mas a Sra. Weasley logo cortou a conversa mandando todos para o quarto dizendo que eles teriam muito tempo para conversar com Sarah na manhã seguinte.

Sarah ficou no quarto com Gina e Hermione. Elas logo adormeceram, assim como Harry e Rony no quarto ao lado.

Sarah acordou cedo naquele dia. Como não queria acordar as meninas vestiu-se e foi se sentar na sala de estar e por lá ficou. Logo viu Harry descendo, ele também a viu e foi conversar com a garota.

- Bom dia, Sarah. - Saudou o garoto.

- Bom dia... Você é o Harry, né?

- Sim.

- Harry Potter... Fleur e Gabrielle falavam muito de você em Beauxbatons...

- Como assim? O que elas falavam?

- Nada demais... Fleur falava que você era muito simpático e legal, corajoso. Já Gabrielle sempre contava para quem quisesse ouvir que você tinha salvado a vida dela no Torneio Tribuxo.

- Mas você não foi a Hogwarts com a delegação de Beauxbatons naquela época, foi?

- Não. Eu ainda estava no quarto ano, e só foi permitido ir quem tinha idade para participar. Apesar de que eu acho que você também não tinha idade para participar, né?

- Não. Um comensal da morte disfarçado colocou meu nome no cálice e o enfeitiçou para ele me escolher.

- Comensais da Morte. Foram eles que mataram a minha mãe, certo?

- Sim Sarah, mas eu não sei muito bem a história. Fiquei sabendo ontem à noite.

- Não, tudo bem... Só queria saber o nome dos caras que eu vou matar para honrar meu pai e minha mãe...

- Seus pais iriam ficar orgulhosos de ouvir você falar assim - Lupin entrava na sala e se sentava na frente de Sarah e Harry.

- Você conheceu muito bem eles não é, senhor Lupin?

- Por favor, me chame de Remo ou de Lupin, Senhor faz eu me sentir velho. Sim eu conhecia muito bem eles, principalmente Sirius, apesar de que Marlene era também uma grande amiga...

- Seu pai junto com o meu, Tiago, foram a maior dupla que Hogwarts já viu.

- Sim, é verdade, sempre juntos, nunca se via um sem o outro, era como se fossem irmãos, como sua mãe e a mãe de Harry, desde o primeiro ano eram as melhores amigas. Tiago e Sirius foram os meus melhores amigos, os únicos que me ajudaram na hora que eu mais precisava de amigos.

- Nossa, então eu acho que é nosso destino sermos amigos Harry.

- Acho que sim...

- Essa era a casa em que meu pai morava Lupin?

- Tecnicamente não. A verdadeira casa de Sirius sempre foi a casa dos Potter, já que do terceiro ano de Hogwarts em diante ele sempre passava as férias de natal e verão na casa de Tiago. Eu também sempre acabava passando por lá a maior parte das minhas férias também. Nós éramos meio que inseparáveis...

- E eles aprontavam todas em Hogwarts, eram conhecidos como os marotos. - Harry ria com a lembrança.

- Sim. Senhores Almofadinhas, Pontas e Aluado... - Remo lembrava da sua época de maroto.

- Hã?

- Eram os apelidos que eles tinham.

- Mas por que esses apelidos tão estranhos?

- Bem, para lhe contar a história dos apelidos, terei que te contar o meu segredo.

- O probleminha peludo. - Harry sorria de lado.

- Não tô entendendo...

- Bem Sarah, eu sou um Lobisomem. - Remo abaixava a cabeça.

- E qual o problema?

- Hã? - Lupin e Harry não esperavam essa reação de Sarah

- Não vejo problema nenhum nisso. Em Beauxbatons tinha um amigo vampiro e ele nunca fez nada contra mim ou contra ninguém. O problema não está no que a pessoa é, e sim no que a pessoa quer ser. Se ela quer ser ruim, ela será, se não, não há nada que possa mudar a sua natureza.

- Você é realmente parecida com seu pai, ele me falou a mesma coisa quando descobriu. Bem, quando chegava a época da Lua Cheia e eu me transformava eles queriam me acompanhar, mas era muito perigoso, então eles começaram a tentar virara animagos. E, no terceiro ano eles conseguiram. Sirius se transformara em um enorme cão negro, enquanto Tiago se transformava em um Cervo.

- Agora entendi o apelido do pai do Harry, "pontas" era por causa dos chifres certo? - Sarah dizia alegre - Mas e o do meu pai?

- É por que se você percebeu, a família do seu pai era muito rica, e foi o primeiro nome que Tiago chamou Sirius no Expresso de Hogwarts.

FLASHBACK

- Nossa, acho que o trem ta cheio Remo. Vamos entrar nessa cabine. Deve ser a última vazia. - Tiago dizia um pouco ofegante.

- Vamos então, ora. - dizia Remo trazendo seu malão nas costas.

- Ixi, acho que aquele almofadinhas do Black ta sem cabine. Vou lá chamar ele, senão ele vai ficar a viagem inteira no corredor. EEEEEIIIIIIII, o almofadinhas, você mesmo! Quer entrar ou vai ficar aí a viagem toda?

FIM DO FLASHBACK

- E o meu nem precisa dizer, né? Aluado... Coisa do seu pai também.

- Então meu pai era um piadista? - Sarah estava contente se saber que seu pai era uma pessoa legal.

- Sim, ele e Tiago sempre foram o centro das atenções em Hogwarts. Eu era o ajuizado da turma. - Disse Remo com cara de santo.

- Até parece! - Disse Harry gargalhando - Você vai gostar de Hogwarts, é um lugar bem legal.

- Acho que o Snape é que não vai gostar muito que a filha do maior pesadelo dele esteja em Hogwarts. - Lupin falava sorridente.

- Quem é Snape?

- Simplesmente o maior inimigo de Tiago e Sirius na época de Hogwarts. Eles nunca perdiam a chance de aprontar alguma coisa com ele. O eterno Seboso... - Lupin falava.

- Seboso?

- Você vai entender quando o vir. - Constatou Harry, segurando uma gargalhada.

Nesse instante ouviram vozes no corredor e a Sra. Weasley entrou pela sala, chamando todos para tomarem café da manhã.

Sarah estava muito contente de saber que seu pai tinha sido um cara legal, não o assassino que todos pensavam. Tinha gostado de Harry e, com certeza, seriam bons amigos. Também estava louca para conhecer Hogwarts, pois sabia que ali viveria muitas aventuras como um dia seu pai viveu.

PESSOAL TA AI O SEGUNDO CAPITULO...

ESPERO QUE GOSTEM E MUITO OBRIGADO À TATI BLACK QUE ESTA BETANDO A FIC...

ABRAÇO...

LegrandBlack


End file.
